Harry Gabriel Gaunt
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: Entre passé et présent, le voile est fragile. Le Noir et le Blanc s'entremêle... ne jamais se fier aux apparences... Ce que nous considérons comme pur et bon, pourrait n'être que complots et manipulation. DumbledorBashing!Manipulative! Tom pas si noir que cela et HarryDark!Puissant!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Alors ! Petite information… mais toute petite alors ! **

**Cette fiction part d'un défi que j'ai trouvé sur l'un des fofos du site… En voilà l'intégralité… Je me suis permise quelques libertés par contre. Ça va dépendre fortement de mon humeur à l'écriture si je suis point par point les règles….**

**Le défi :**

**En gras = mes petites retouches personnelles**

Barré = ce que j'ai supprimé dans l'établissement du plan de départ.

Harry Potter va dans le passé au temps de Tom Elvis Jedusor après avoir découvert le monde de la magie très tôt dans sa vie (vers l'âge de 6-8 ans). Il réussit à aller dans le passé grâce à un pendentif qui aurait appartenu à Merlin. Dans le pendentif, il y aura soit la mémoire de Merlin, soit son esprit, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Dans le passé il ira à Poudlard dans la même année que Jedusor et il sera à Serpentard. Il devra passer 7 ans dans le passé (toute sa scolarité). Harry et Tom devront former un duo inséparable, une amitié à toute épreuve... Bien entendu ils seront les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.

Aux alentours de la 5-6ième année, Tom et Harry seront à la recherche de l'immortalité. Et bien entendu ils auront demandés à Slughorn à propos des Horcrux. Mais je voudrais qu'il ne crée pas d'Horcrux, (enfin Tom peut en créer sept à l'insu d'Harry) mais Harry aura l'idée de faire un partage de sang. (Tom donne son sang à Harry, et Harry fait pareil)**Ils deviennent frères de sang quant à moi**. Ça expliquera pourquoi Harry n'est pas mort le soir d'Halloween. Et le fait que Tom soit réduit à un esprit, serait expliqué par le fait qu'il est créé des Horcrux en plus de ça. Possibilité qu'il devienne des vampires. **Tom n'est pas devenu un esprit dans cette fic, il s'est sauvé quand il a entendu Sirius Black arrivé et s'est fait passer pour mort en comprenant qui était le gamin pour lui quand il était adolescent.**

Après la 7ième année Harry revient à son époque au moment même où il est parti. Et retourne à Poudlard. (Il n'aura pas grandi, seulement ses souvenirs resteront de son passage dans le passé en plus de la puissance qu'il aurait gagné.)

Il retourne donc à Poudlard où il suit les cours :

1er année : lorsqu'il est en fasse de la pierre philosophale, il ne dit rien à Voldemort à cause de Quirrell (il ne veut pas parler devant lui). **Pour faire croire à sa propre faiblesse, Tom a pris du polynectare modifié pour prendre l'apparence de Quirrell et fait semblant de boire du sang de licorne pour faire un peu plus de spectacle. **Harry joue double jeux avec Dumbledore, il prend la pierre pour sauver les apparences.

2eme année : à Jedusor du Journal, il raconte qu'il a été dans le passé.

4ème : retour de Voldemort, là il raconte tous, après avoir tué Queudvert (possibilité)

5eme année : Harry a découvert un sort permettant à Voldemort de retrouver l'apparence de lui à 15 ans.

Merlin Svedillor Riddle

**Bien ! Maintenant, place à l'histoire !**

**-[…]-**

**Prologue**

«POTTER !»

Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine du jeune Harry Potter lorsqu'il entendit le cri que poussa son oncle. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire cette fois pour qu'il hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge ? Et il savait maintenant c'était quoi exactement comme référence, un cochon qu'on égorge… Mais c'est vrai ! Il avait dû écouter ce documentaire à cause de sa tante qui était en train de le regarder pendant qu'il faisait le repas ! On y montrait tout ce qu'on faisait pour préparer le cochon. Le faire engraisser, puis l'abattoir et le découpage… Brrr… Une horreur ! Bref. Il venait de fêtait son huitième anniversaire et il avait reçus quoi comme cadeau ? L'inadmissible honneur de pouvoir s'occuper du jardin. Le désherber, couper le gazon, s'occuper des merveilleuses fleurs de la tante Pétunia et de son potager.

«NE T'AVAIS-JE PAS DIT DE FAIRE LE REPAS DU SOIR À 16H30 SUR TA LISTE DE CORVÉES ? TA TANTE A ÉTÉ OBLIGÉE DE LE COMMENCER SANS TOI SALE GARNEMENT !»

Eh oui ! Parce qu'en plus du jardin et de tout ce qu'il implique, il devait faire le souper, le ménage de la maison (du sol au plafond), sans parler de la lessive et de l'épicerie… Que du bonheur ! Vous voyez l'ironie de sa situation ? Mais bien sûr, pas content de devoir le faire une fois, il devait le refaire tout de suite après le passage de son très cher cousin Dudley qui fait alors passer SES conneries sur son dos et ses parents le croient sans sommation. S'il n'ose qu'émettre la moindre possibilité que ce soit la faute de l'autre garçon, on le punit pour avoir dit d'affreux mensonges sur leur adorable bébé. Se relevant et enlevant la terre de sur ses vêtements (manquerait plus qu'on le punisse aussi parce qu'il aurait supposément fait exprès de se mettre pleins de terre sur ses vêtements pour salir toute la maison à nouveau), Il se dirigea vers son oncle qui se trouvait sur le portique. Ce dernier lui donna une gifle avant de lui dire qu'il serait privé de souper d'une voix sec et le menaça de doubler les corvées s'il n'osait que seulement montrer le bout de son nez de la soirée en dehors de son placard. Serrant les dents, on aurait quasiment pu voir un reflet rougeâtre démontrant un élan de colère justifié dans son regard, si on y avait prêté la moindre attention. Vernon le prit alors par le col et envoya l'enfant dans son placard et verrouilla la petite porte. Resté dans le noir, Harry patienta toute la soirée jusque tard la nuit pour utiliser ce qu'il désigna comme magique en lui pour ouvrir sa porte de «prison» et se faufila pour aller se prendre une pomme ainsi qu'un grand verre de lait, bien que les deux n'aillent pas du tout ensemble, il s'en foutait comme l'an quarante. Soudain il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et paniqua en se souvenant de la menace de l'Oncle Vernon. Il savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Sur un coup de tête, il verrouilla sa porte de placard et s'enfuit en direction du grenier qui avait une entrée au-dessus de la porte menant à l'arrière de la maison. Il venait à peine de fermer la petite entrée lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas en dessous de lui. Fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il pria pour ne pas que la destination finale de la personne s'étant levée durant la nuit ne soit pas le grenier. Puis, les entendant s'éloigner, il soupira de soulagement. Bientôt, il remarqua que jamais l'idée de venir dans cet endroit ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit comme maintenant. Quelque chose l'avait attiré à cet endroit, sauf qu'il ignorait s'était quoi. Il ne se doutait aucunement à cet instant que c'était sa magie qui l'avait emmené là pour qu'il découvre comment s'offrir un meilleur moyen de contrer ces gens qu'on osait appeler sa famille alors qu'il n'en était rien. Une lumière émanant d'une valise attira soudainement son attention. Tout doucement, il s'en approcha et pu lire l'inscription suivante de gravé dessus : Lylianna Cassandre Gaunt. Curieux, l'enfant ouvrit la valise, encouragé fortement par sa magie, et découvrir une lettre à son nom à l'intérieur. Il put la lire à l'instant, uniquement grâce à cette étrange lumière encore présente.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu dois certainement te demander le pourquoi de cette lettre. En ce moment même, je suis en train de l'écrire alors que je suis en fin de grossesse. Tu n'es pas encore né, mais j'ai profité de l'occasion que ton père ne soit pas présent pour le faire. Il est peut-être déjà au courant par Dumbledore… Bref. _

_La plupart de ce que je viens de dire ne te dira surement rien, mais c'est normal comme cet imbécile qui se mêle de tout t'a probablement mis chez ma sœur adoptive. Pétunia pour t'empêcher d'avoir une quelconque relation avec le monde de la magie dont tu es issu. On en vient au sujet central de ce que je voulais que tu saches. _

_Harry, tu es un sorcier._

_Cette nouvelle te bouleversera peut-être, ou peut-être que tu te doutais déjà de cette vérité. Pétunia n'est pas ta tante de sang. Tu n'as aucun lien avec elle. Ta véritable tante est décédée il y a fort longtemps déjà. _

_Lorsque tu auras onze ans, on essaiera de te mettre pleins de préjugés dans la tête. Des préjugés contre la magie noire qui n'est noir que lorsque tu as l'intention de nuire à la vie de personnes innocentes. Des préjugés contre les serpents. _

_Tu comprendras l'allusion un peu plus tard dans la lettre. Ne te laisse pas faire. Fais semblant d'acquiescer, mais n'avale pas leurs mensonges éhontés. La lumière n'est pas blanche. Les sorciers de la lumière sont aussi sombres que le néant. _

_Lorsque tu auras l'occasion d'aller dans le monde magique, va au chemin de traverse qui est connecté au Chaudron Baveur à Londres. Là-bas, va rencontrer les gobelins de Gringotts et demande à rencontrer Le responsable de la Banque en dévoilant qui tu es véritablement : Harry Gabriel Potter-Gaunt. Descendant de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Ils t'enseigneront tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ton héritage. _

_Dans le monde de la magie d'Angleterre, l'école où l'on enseigne la magie se nomme Poudlard et ceux qui l'on fondé en 990 s'appellent Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Griffondor. Tous les quatre ont été les élèves de Merlin. Eh oui, Merlin a bien existé ! _

_Tu as donc dans ton sang, celui des plus puissants sorciers n'aillant jamais existés en ce bas monde. N'en tire que fierté et non arrogance comme ton père. Sieur Potter. _

_Autre vérité qui dérange. Si on ne m'avait pas droguée avec une potion nommé Armotensia qui rend amoureux de la première personne que l'on voit, jamais je n'aurais sortie avec lui. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de toi que j'ai pu me libérer des effets de cette potion. Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. _

_Il n'empêche que je t'aime à en mourir. Tu es la chair de ma chair et le sang de mon sang. Mon enfant. Mon bébé. Mon tout petit. _

_Une autre chose que tu dois savoir : Je suis née le 4 mai 1907. J'avais une sœur jumelle qui s'appelait Merope ainsi qu'un grand-frère qui s'appelait Morfin. Tandis que ma sœur est née presque cracmolle, sans pouvoir magique dans une famille de sorciers, moi j'ai eu une puissance comme on n'en avait plus vu dans notre famille depuis des générations entières. Je faisais la fierté de notre père, ton grand-père, ainsi que de mon frère. Pendant mon enfance, j'ai cultivé l'arrogance, mais je me suis rendu compte que mon comportement était franchement blessant vis-à-vis de ma jumelle et nous nous sommes réconciliés pour être toujours fourrées ensemble sans manière de nous séparer. _

_Vint un temps où elle fut amoureuse d'un homme moldu, sans pouvoirs magiques et n'étant pas au courant de notre existence à nous, les sorciers. Étant douée uniquement pour les potions. Art qui ne nécessitait aucunement de magie. Elle rendit Tom Jedusor fou amoureux d'elle et tomba enceinte de son enfant qu'elle nomma du même nom que celui de son père avec en deuxième prénom, celui de notre père. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mon neveu. Pensant qu'il resterait avec elle. Étant tous les deux mariés. Elle arrêta de lui donner la potion au milieu de sa grossesse. L'homme, furieux d'avoir été dupé, l'abandonna à son sort et divorça. L'enfant n'était pas encore né à ce moment-là. Elle vécue le reste de sa grossesse seule et abandonné à elle-même car père refusa sa présence dans la demeure familiale. Je fis tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien dans l'ombre. Lui procurant un appartement en ville. Elle mit mon neveu au monde dans un orphelinat. Puis, elle mourut en lui donnant son nom. Je réussis néanmoins à faire en sorte qu'elle soit enterrée dans le cimetière familial. Je vis donc mon neveu grandir et devenir un puissant sorcier. Il vint même au Manoir obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Réponses que je lui offris avec joie. Je l'encourageai dans la voie qu'il avait choisie. Il serait un éminent politicien et réussira surement là où plusieurs Sang Pur échouèrent pour garder notre monde puissant et révolutionnaire. _

_Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'Albus Dumbledore, éminent sorcier de notre société, s'intéresse à notre famille de par son appartenance à la lignée de Serpentard. Découvrant ma puissance, et s'inquiétant du moment où je donnerai naissance à mon tour, il me fit boire de force la potion nommée Deuxième chance qui te donnait une nouvelle jeunesse et identité. Il effaça mon existence de l'esprit de mon père et de mon frère et me fit adopter par les Evans. Une famille de cracmolles. Je fus rebaptisé Lily Evans et on me donna la date de naissance du 30 janvier 1960. _

_Maintenant, tu connais mon histoire et tes origines. _

_Je dois également t'expliquer que ces dernières années, ton cousin Tom ne devint pas le politicien que j'espérais qu'il devienne parce que Dumbledore, encore lui, lança la rumeur que Grindelwald, un mage noir qu'il tua en 1945 (tu rechercheras les informations dans les livres sur le règne de cet individu hors sujet) avait été son Maître dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire et qu'il se pourrait qu'il reprenne là où l'homme avait échoué. _

_Dans une vision, j'ai vu mon neveu de prévenir que Dumbledore allait essayer de me tuer parce qu'il avait découvert que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire. Je nous ai vus moi et Tom mourir pour que tu sois protégé et que tu vives. _

_Te voilà prévenu, mon fils. Dans cette malle, se trouvent mes livres scolaires, ma baguette et l'amulette de ton ancêtre que tout Gaunt se transmet de génération en génération depuis Serpentard lui-même. _

_Prends bien soin de toi, mon ange._

_Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime._

_Lylianna Cassandre Gaunt._

Lorsque l'enfant termina sa lecture, les larmes coulaient librement de ses paupières qu'il ferma avec peine, colère et détermination. Il fera la fierté de sa mère, peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour y parvenir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**RAR**

LadyD, Maya31, Lady Shadow : _Merci à toutes les trois pour vos avis et vos encouragements. Et j'espère que ce chapitre durement travaillé vous plaira encore plus que le prologue._

Bc130woody : _Merci pour ton magnifique commentaire sur ma plume ;-) Je sais que j'ai possiblement laissé quelques erreurs. Mais, je préfère ne pas me relire plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait, de peur d'en rajouter plus encore à la place d'en enlever. J'espère seulement que j'en ai moins fait dans ce chapitre et que la lecture te plaira. _

Stormtrooper2 : _Comme je l'ai dit dans le commentaire ci-dessous, je suis consciente de laisser quelques erreurs, mais je préfère les laisser minimes que d'en rajouter par inadvertance qui seraient pus énormes et visibles._ _J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que ce dont je suis habituée de faire. ^.^_

Adenoide : Exactement ! :D j'espère que tu apprécieras ta lecture de ce chapitre. ^.^

**Fin des RAR**

**Sinon… BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Harry connaissait l'entière vérité sur ses origines. Deux ans que, dans le dos de ces gens qui se faisaient passer pour sa famille, il pratiquait la magie et qu'il recevait l'enseignement de Merlin grâce au médaillon. Eh oui, dès qu'il l'avait mis à son cou, l'esprit du plus puissant sorcier connu à ce jour lui était apparu pour l'aider dans sa quête. Il avait même réussi à se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour avoir un entretient avec les gobelins. Sous le sceau du secret, ils lui avaient révélé tout ce dont il avait besoin sur son héritage financier, magique et gouvernemental. Ils lui avaient fourni un livre que tout parent devait donner à leur héritier pour qu'il puisse prendre en charge la place de Chef de Famille. Il n'était peut-être pas celui des Gaunt, parce que celui-là c'était Tom, mais il était celui des Potter. En tout temps, le jeune garçon avait sur lui un sac avec une fortune de galions, livres d'histoire, livres sur son héritage, baguette incartable qui lui permettait de faire de la magie sans recevoir d'avis lui enjoignant à témoigner que c'était en légitime défense qu'il utilisait la magie en milieu moldu, et quelques vêtements de rechange. C'était Merlin qui lui avait dit de toujours traîner de sac sur lui, invisible pour le commun des mortels, sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Il y avait cependant, toujours une raison pour qu'il agisse d'une certaine manière. Harry lui faisait donc confiance. Le jeune avait aussi découvert qu'il était fourchelangue tout comme ses ancêtres avant lui et son cousin. C'était tout bonnement fascinant et extraordinaire de pouvoir converser dans la langue des serpents. Le vieux sorcier lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait également utiliser la magie des serpents en plus de cela. Son enthousiasme avait été tel que Merlin avait dû le calmer avant de rameuter les Dursley.

En dehors de sa vie en parallèle, Harry allait à l'école primaire et apprenait le plus qu'il pouvait sur la culture des moldus pour ne pas être ignorant sur l'avancée technologique et historique. Il s'était passionné pour l'histoire et comparait sans cesse les deux mondes. En deux ans de travail acharné, il avait intégré les trois premières années qui étaient enseignées à Poudlard. Il savait aussi qu'il était adulé dans le monde magique et en remercierait Dumbledore de l'avoir placé chez ces gens s'il n'était pas rancunier contre ce vieux sorcier manipulateur qui avait gâché sa vie parce qu'il désirait s'approprier le pouvoir dont le jeune était dépositaire.

Vint alors l'anniversaire de Dudley et sa crise parce qu'il avait un cadeau en moins que l'année précédente et la sortie au zoo. Ulcéré de voir qu'un serpent magique avait été enfermé dans cet endroit sans magie pour le nourrir, Harry le libéra et le récupéra à la sortie discrètement. Le serpent s'étant rendu plus petit pour être transporté et invisible. Sans plus tarder, il lui donna un peu de sa magie pour le sauver et ainsi eut son premier familier.

Merlin lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils étaient et comment le lien entre sorcier et familier se formait. Trop heureux, la punition pour avoir fait de la magie – sa «Tante» l'aillant vu faire disparaitre la vitre et libérer le serpent monstrueux selon elle. – ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Puis, l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard faillit rendre fou ces gens pour qui la normalité était sacré. Un anormal comme lui et ses congénères ne devrait même pas exister selon eux. Tout cela rendit le jeune Potter extrêmement hilare tout comme l'esprit qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait.

L'arrivée de Hagrid fut phénoménale, puis le voyage au chemin de traverse sans masque pour cacher son identité agaçante en voyant les révérences et les courbettes inutiles et hypocrites en sa présence. Il reçut sa baguette traçable par le ministère et celle qu'il utilisera en plein jour. La même que son cousin à ce qu'il paraîtrait. Puis Hagrid lui offrit une chouette comme cadeau. Peut-être pourrait-il se servir du demi-géant dans un avenir rapproché. Il semblerait qu'il ait la protection et la confiance de Dumbledore. Bref.

La discussion sur «Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom» lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Parce que cette mauvaise réputation qui incombait à Tom était uniquement du fait du vieux directeur pour le discréditer et l'empêcher de faire évoluer le monde magique. Dégueulasse.

Profitant de ce moment pour également prendre les livres de quatrième année ainsi que de cinquième année sous le sceau du silence, il pourrait s'avancer dans ses études pendant son temps libre.

Lorsque la journée tourna à sa fin, il loua une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et s'endormit comme un Loire.

-[…]-

Le lendemain matin, quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Harry ne saurait dire ce que c'était, mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Méfiant, il observa la chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une feuille sur la table de nuit attira son attention parce qu'il n'y avait rien là, la veille. Il la prit avec précaution et en lit le contenu.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Armando Dippet_

_Cher Mr Gaunt,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Gaunt, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur adjoint_

Jetant un œil sur la date de la lettre, Harry faillit s'étrangler. 12 juillet 1936. Mais comment diable avait-il fait pour aller dans le passé. MERLIN ! C'était donc pour cela que de dernier lui avait fit faire ce sac. Pour ne pas qu'il soit sans le sous une fois à cette époque. Un coup d'œil à l'esprit qui n'avait pas quitté ses côtés, lui apprit qu'il avait parfaitement deviné.

«Pourquoi ?»

_«Parce que c'est ton destin.»_

Soufflant de découragement face à cette réponse passe-partout, le jeune se fit une raison même s'il n'abandonna pas pour autant sa quête de savoir les tournants de sa situation.

«Reviendrais-je ?»

_«Oui.»_

«Quand ?»

_«À la fin de tes études, ici.»_

«Bien.»

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de savoir. Dans la malle à ses côtés, il découvrit des vêtements de l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait plus les livres de cours appropriés et son matériel de potion. Tout le moderne était dans son sac toujours accroché à lui, invisible. Fier d'avoir su tenir compte des conseils avisés de Merlin, Harry se leva et partit manger à l'étage inférieur. En prenant le journal, il vit qu'on était fin juillet, le 30 pour être précis. Il emprunta donc un hibou et envoya sa réponse. Ses fournitures étant déjà achetées. Il décida de flemmarder.

Il fit ainsi connaissance avec la famille Malfoy de l'époque et s'entendit tout de suite avec le jeune Abraxas. Quand il se présenta, le père eut une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. La tête haute, Harry s'inclina le buste et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi l'homme était intéressé par lui. La plupart considérait que sa famille avait perdu la tête et qu'ils étaient fous. Alors en voir un avec toute sa tête c'était une aubaine ! Sa mère était la seule saine d'esprit même si son existence était méconnue par le monde de la magie.

Grâce au père et au fils Malfoy, il rencontra plusieurs autres jeunes de Sang Pur tout comme lui et réussis à s'en faire des amis. Enfin… Plus ou moins. Il n'avait encore rien prouvé de ses compétences et de son charisme. On le respectait à cause de sa lignée qui remontait aux fondateurs, mais sans plus.

Rendu au premier septembre, il prit un taxi pour aller à la gare. Une chance qu'entre-temps il avait pensé à changer un peu de son argent sorcier en argent moldu ! Bref. Une fois la barrière passée, il embarqua dans le train et tomba directement sur des septièmes années qui traitaient Tom de sang-de-bourbe. Ulcéré, Harry s'avança pour se montrer et le corps tendu comme un arc, l'expression impassible pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, il les apostropha.

«Que croyez-vous être en train de faire vous deux ?»

Bien entendu, il n'avait que 11 ans, donc on le traita comme une vermine et on se moqua.

«Oh ! Comme c'est chou, un autre sang-de-bourbe qui vient sauver un autre de son espèce ! Vas-t-en minus… Ou, si tu veux, on peut également s'occuper de ton cas !» Fit ce qui semblait être le chef.

Préfet d'après son badge. Alors, on donnait autant de responsabilités à un imbécile ignorant ? Tsss… Déception.

«Je vois que j'ai affaire à des ignorant quant à qui je suis…»

«Comme si on en avait que faire de ta personne…»

«Je suis Harold Gabriel Gaunt, descendant de Salazar Serpentard et cousin de celui que vous insultiez en le nommant Sang-de-Bourbe !» Cracha le plus jeune.

Les trois plus vieux déglutirent et ouvrirent grands les yeux en voyant pour la première fois celui dont ils entendaient parler depuis le milieu de l'été. Un Descendant ayant échappé à la malédiction pesant sur la lignée des Serpentards. Eux qui devaient le protéger et faire en sorte de tester sa puissance pour rapporter aux parents venaient en une seule confrontation d'être en mauvais termes avec Lui.

Maudissant leurs grandes gueules et leurs attitudes griffondoriennes, ils s'éclipsèrent de la place pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui les placeraient comme ennemis.

«Pourquoi me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ?» demanda finalement le jeune Tom d'une voix lente, comme s'il hésitait et retenait une colère sourde de s'être fait humilier pour ensuite être sauvé par un inconnu.

«Tu t'appelles bien Tom Marvolo Riddle ?» Questionna à la place Harry.

«Oui, mais comment…»fronça des sourcils l'autre garçon, perplexe qu'il sache son nom.

«Alors, je n'ai pas menti. Ta mère s'appelait Merope Gaunt et s'était ma tante.»

«Était ?» releva Tom.

«Elle est morte en te mettant au monde, c'est tout ce que je sais.» haussa-t-il des épaules en réponse. «Alors, on se trouve un compartiment pour faire plus ample connaissance ?» Sourit-il comme un enfant de son âge.

L'autre fit semblant de réfléchir, mais sa réponse se voyait déjà dans son regard.

-[…]-

Le voyage s'était fait entre discussions sur l'histoire de leur famille, l'arrivée d'Abraxas qui cherchait apparemment Harry ainsi que lectures constructives. Pas besoin de mette l'uniforme puisque tous les trois le portait déjà sur eux. Rendu à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, ils durent suivre le Gardien des Clés à Poudlard qui les mena aux barques et raconta un peu de l'histoire du château qui se présent bientôt à eux. Tous les enfants ouvrirent grands les yeux de surprise et d'admiration devant tant de splendeurs.

«Splendide…» lâcha l'inconnu qui avait dû être placé avec le nouveau trio.

Ils durent, à contrecœur bien sûr, admettre que cette exclamation était amplement méritée. Le château était magnifique. Une fois rendu, le Gardien les conduisit vers l'entrée de la grande salle à ce qu'il sembla et les laissa devant un homme semblant vieux aux cheveux brun châtain et à la longue barbe de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Visiblement, il les attendait. Impression qui se confirma lorsque le Gardien prit la parole.

«Professeur Dumbledore, voici les élèves de première année.»

«Merci bien, Daniel, sourit le professeur. Bienvenue à Poudlard, se tourna-t-il vers les enfants. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.»

L'étincelle amusée dans son regard donna un frisson dans le dos d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Quand il s'en alla, tout le monde parla en même temps. Julien Nott, Orion Black, Adrien Parkinson et Rodrigue Zabini vinrent les rejoindre pour faire connaissance et tous les quatre furent impression de voir et de constater à leur tour que deux personnes descendantes de Serpentard avaient pu passer outre la malédiction. Puis, le professeur Dumbledore revint les chercher et les emmena pour être réparti.

N'étant pas intéressé par les autres élèves autre que ses nouveaux amis, Harry détailla mentalement tous les professeurs et essaya de deviner quelles secrets inavouables pouvaient bien se cacher dans leurs passés. Il fut dans les premiers à être appeler et lorsque son nom fut annoncé, toutes les conversations se turent et l'étincelle dans le regard de Dumbledore refit son apparition avec encore plus d'intensité. S'avançant avec grâce et d'un pas déterminé, il s'assit sur la chaise et laissa le choixpeau être poser sur sa tête. Ayant une tête petite, il lui tomba sur les yeux.

«_Bien, bien, bien! Qu'avons-nous là? Oh, oh! Un voyageur dans le temps! En plus d'être un Gaunt, tu es également un Potter! L'Héritier des deux fondateurs les plus divisés. Tu possèdes l'intelligence prônée par Rowena, l'attitude travailleuse et la loyauté prônée par Helga, le courage de Godric et la ruse de Salazar. Mais où diable vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre? Oh mais… que vois-je? Merlin! Alors son esprit n'ait jamais partit dans l'au-delà comme les quatre l'espéraient… Tu attires beaucoup de convoitises mon jeune ami._

_«Je sais, soupire mentalement le jeune en question, pourriez-vous me répartir s'il vous plaît? Je déteste attirer l'attention… _

_«Il va bien falloir t'y habituer jeune homme parce que tu vas nécessairement attirer l'attention. Tu es un chapeauflou… _

_«Un quoi?_

_«Tu découvriras bientôt ce que c'est, Bien! Je vois également beaucoup d'envie de vengeance pour le mal que l'on a fait à ta famille et de l'ambition… maintenant je sais où je vais t'envoyer. _**SERPENTARD!**

**-[…]-**

Une salve d'applaudissements venant de la table des serpents fit ouvrir de grands yeux à tous les autres élèves de l'établissement. C'était le plus long chapeauflou qu'ils n'avaient jamais plus voir. 10 minutes et 50 secondes. C'était le temps qu'avait dû prendre le choixpeau pour choisir la maison d'Harold Gaunt. Un exploit lorsque l'on sait que l'autre plus long chapeauflou de l'histoire était Dumbledore avec un record de 6 minutes et 26 secondes. Tom Jedusor fut le deuxième chapeauflou qu'obtint la maison des serpents avec un temps de 7 minutes et le troisième de cette génération pleine de promesse fut Minerva McGonagall avec 5 minutes et demie. Elle fut envoyée à Griffondor.

Assis à la table de sa nouvelle Maison, Harry écoutait silencieusement les murmures. Le directeur leur servi un petit discours de bienvenue et lorsqu'il dit bon appétit, la nourriture apparut sur les tables.

«Mais, c'est quoi un chapeauflou!» s'exclama Fabien Daniel, un autre premier année.

«Les chapeauflou sont ceux qui passe plus de temps que la norme sous le choixpeau. Ils sont renommés pour être éminemment puissant et pour apporter le prestige sur la Maison à laquelle ils appartiennent…»

Voilà donc ce que c'était qu'un chapeauflou.

«Celui qui avait le record du plus long moment passé en dessous était Dumbledore avec ses 6 minutes et quelques. Maintenant, ce sont les cousins Gaunt…»

Intéressant, songea le jeune Harry. Un sourire en coin s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait ses camarades. Il le sentait, sa scolarité dans le passé serait immensément instructive. Le jeune sorcier sentit soudainement une pression dans sa tête et il tourna le regard vers la table des professeurs où le professeur Dumbledore le regardait fixement. Son sourire devint mesquin et il renvoya le fouilleur de pensées droit dans sa tête où il put voir une partie du passé de l'homme juste avant de devoir retourner dans son propre esprit.

«_Bravo, apprenti, tu as relevé la dernière épreuve pour tester tes barrières d'occlumencie…» _La voix de Merlin résonnait dans sa tête.

Son expression se figea. Si Merlin lui disait cela maintenant, ça voulait dire qu'il s'en allait pour toujours et qu'il allait pour de bon de l'autre côté.

«_Mon temps est venu Harry… ça faisait longtemps que je faisais reculer le temps de ma mort. Je ne pouvais y échapper indéfiniment, tu sais… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu auras le droit d'atteindre mon coffre-fort chez Gringotts et y découvrir toutes les connaissances qu'il te faut. Tu auras aussi un droit d'Héritage sur Griffondor et Thomas sur Serpentard. La famille Longdubat sur Poufsouffle puisqu'elle est son héritière et les Lovegood auront droit sur Serdaigle. Seul les Héritiers Finaux pourront un jour faire en sorte que les anciennes lois reviennent et que la Magie soit de nouveau Saine comme autrefois. _

_Écoute-moi bien, jeune héritier. Cette connaissance restera gravée à jamais dans ton Esprit. Les Êtres Magiques sont en danger. Ils se font exterminer par les sorciers sans aucuns scrupules. Ils DOIVENT être sauvés, car ils sont les seuls complètements purs. N'écoute pas les sorciers lorsqu'ils essaieront d'ancrer leurs préjugés en toi. N'écoute que ton cœur. _

_Tous les quatre vous devrez vous unir afin que le Monde Magique ne disparaisse pas…»_

Puis, devant ses yeux, le fantôme de Merlin disparut. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Le jeune Gaunt se leva aux alentours de 5h du matin comme il en avait l'habitude chez les Dursley, il fut d'abord désorienté, puis il se souvint. Merlin était partit pour de bon. Il devrait réunir tous les Héritiers sous une même bannière lorsque viendrait le temps de retourner dans le futur. Personne n'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à cette époque cependant. La guerre entre Griffondor et Serpentard n'était pas encore là. Il se devrait d'en profiter donc. Avec Longdubat ET Lovegood en plus de Tom ou plutôt de Thomas. Enfin, bref.

Calmement, Harry se leva sans déranger ses copains du dortoir et partis prendre une douche avant de se préparer pour les cours puisqu'ils étaient arrivés un Dimanche. Il avait le temps de repérer toutes ses classes et d'aller manger avant le tout début de sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant. Il se perdit don quelques fois bien sûr, mais en profita pour enregistrer tout ce qu'il découvrait dans sa mémoire. C'était bien d'avoir une mémoire photographique parfois… Moins dans certains trucs, mais bon! Il ne fallait pas espérer que la vie vous offre un cadeau sans moindre mal qui venait avec! _C'était fou comment il y avait de salle de classe oubliées et de recoins bourrés de connaissances inutilisées. Tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour moi et mes alliés!_ Pensa Harry en découvrant quelques minuscules bibliothèques regroupant des matières bien précises. Il découvrit donc une ancienne classe de potions poussiéreuse avec une petite bibliothèque qui devait avoir servie pour les élèves de l'époque. Une autre classe de métamorphose semblable. Les niveaux semblaient plus élevés que celui qu'il avait pu observer dans ses livres de cours du moment et dans ceux de son époque natale. Une autre salle était pour des cours de Duels… et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à se rendre à temps dans la Grande Salle, juste avant que les élèves plus âgés n'y entrent. Surpris de voir qu'un premier année puisse avoir trouvé tout seul le chemin dès le premier jour.

Un septième année de Serpentard vint le trouver et s'assit avec lui. Il l'observait assez curieusement et, agacé par son petit jeu, Harry leva la tête de son petit déjeuner et lui lança un regard noir de chez noir.

«Quoi?»

Sa voix était dure et froide. Aussi dure et froide que celle d'un premier année pouvait l'être en tout cas. Nullement surpris, le jeune homme de 16 ans devant lui, lui offrit au contraire un sourire sincère.

«Tu es un cas intéressant, mon jeune ami… Très intéressant. Le chapeauflou le plus puissant et celui qui est resté le plus longtemps. Tu auras tous les alliés que tu voudras parmi nous, seulement… fait attention…»

Maintenant, le plus jeune état curieux et bien plus intéressé par ce que le plus vieux avait à dire.

«Attention à quoi?»

«Pas à quoi… mais à qui? Les murs ont des oreilles… et c'est d'autant plus vrai dans le monde magique. Tu étais en sécurité là où tu étais… Maintenant prends garde…»

«Serait-ce une menace?»

Se méfia Harry. Il n'était pas habituer au langage soutenu sur une longue période. C'était vraisemblablement quelque chose d'important qu'il lui disait, mais dans sa tête, son avertissement sonnait cryptique.

«Seulement un conseil d'ami… Ou de futur allié… c'est comme tu veux. Fais seulement attention à tes arrières lorsque tu es seul…»

Sur ces mots, il partit rejoindre ses amis à l'opposé de sa place sans que le jeune Gaunt n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit. Il fut «réveillé» de sa transe pensive par son cousin qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui pendant que le préfet venait le houspiller pour ne pas les avoir attendus. En finissant sa bouché, le jeune garçon lui offrit un regard blasé.

«Je suis debout depuis 5h ce matin… tu pensais vraiment que j'allais attendre bien gentiment durant deux heures de temps dans mon dortoir?»

Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Sur ces paroles, il ne se préoccupa nullement des réactions du préfet de serpentard et termina son repas du matin.

Ensuite, juste avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir chercher ses affaires afin de rejoindre la salle de cours, on lui donna son horaire.

Cette journée-là, Harry avait Sortilège, Métamorphose ainsi que Potion et Botanique.

Le lendemain, c'était leçon de vol et Histoire de la magie.

Le mercredi c'était DCFM (Défense contre les forces du mal), métamorphose, soin aux créatures magiques et Botanique.

Jeudi : Potions, Sortilège et histoire de la magie.

Vendredi : Période d'étude, DCFM et soins aux créatures magiques.

Étant le seul à s'y retrouver dans le château à cause de son escapade du matin, il fut le seul à arriver à l'heure au cours de sortilège en commun avec les serdaigles. Harry en profita donc pour annoter son manuel de cours. Il avait remarqué que le sort de lévitation marchait mieux en imaginant tracer le symbole de l'infini tout en songeant à l'objet à soulever. Penser que l'objet en question était aussi léger qu'une plume qu'on soulevait à mains nues… Il eut le temps de faire une dizaine de sorts comme ça avant que le professeur Théodora Nolington. C'est le dos droit, les bras croisés sur son manuel et assis dans l'amphithéâtre qu'on le découvrit. Il avait un sourire d'ange au visage et attendait patiemment. Tom vint s'asseoir à ses côtés tranquillement alors que tout le monde parlait ensemble.

«Tu as eu le temps ce matin.» Affirma son cousin.

«Oui.» confirma Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmer parce que ce n'était pas une question, mais il le faisait tout de même par simple principe. Le cours débuta donc avec une demi-heure de retard. À eux deux, les deux cousins firent gagner une trentaine de points à Serpentard en réussissant leur sort du premier coup. À la fin du cours, Harry réunit les Serpentards et les emmena à la classe de métamorphose afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Ils l'avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

Pour ce cours, le professeur de la matière – c'est-à-dire Dumbledore – n'eut pas à rechercher les serpents, mais uniquement l'autre moitié de la classe. Il y eut donc seulement un quart d'heure de retard au début. Comparé au professeur du cours de sortilège, Dumbledore n'était pas un bon pédagogue. Enfin, pour les poufsouffles ça allait, mais les serpentards étaient négligés. Ce fut Harry qui aida ceux dans le besoin dans sa maison. On n'abandonnait pas l'un des leurs, C'était la première règle que leur avait imposé le Professeur Slughorn – Directeur de Serpentard et professeur de potions – lorsqu'ils furent tous dans la salle commune de leur nouvelle maison. Maintenant, le jeune garçon comprenait pourquoi. La seconde règle, c'était que les problèmes de serpentards restaient À serpentard. Bref. Ils ne gagnèrent aucuns points même si les deux jeunes hommes cousins avaient réussis du premier pour l'un et du deuxième pour l'autre le sort de métamorphose pour le verre à pied.

Après cela, ils purent aller manger leu repas du midi et partager leurs avis assez semblables sur les deux premiers cours de la journée.

«Ce Dumbledore… il ne nous aime pas, n'est-ce pas? Souffla Helda Rosier qui faisait partie de la même année qu'Harry.

-Il n'a jamais aimé les Serpentards… d'après ce que j'en sais, c'est comme ça depuis sa scolarité, confirma un cinquième année de leur maison.

-Moi, je le déteste déjà… ce vieux fou, trancha Gabriel Fawley.

-Le professeur Nolington est une excellente pédagogue dans sa matière… Elle est neutre, changea le jeune Gaunt de sujet.

-C'est normal, elle était Serdaigle lorsqu'elle était étudiante… fit un plus âgé.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant une évidence… elle aurait pu être arrogante et nous regarder de haut à cause de ses connaissances en sortilèges et enchantements… mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est ce qui la différencie de Dumbledore, cingla le plus jeune.»

Sur cette phrase qui laissa ses compagnons pensifs, le repas se termina et ils durent poursuivre la journée de cours. Le cours de potions se passa merveilleusement ben. Les serpentards gagnèrent une trentaine de points grâce aux deux cousins. Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné durant l'été à bien faire ses potions. Les sorts étaient faciles à bien s'intégrer dans sa mémoire physique et mnémonique, mais les potions… il devait faire et refaire une même potion encore et encore pour bien l'intégrer. Ce qui l'irritait plus que tout quand il pensait au fait que sa mère était une maîtresse des potions redoutable… Avec sa chance, il avait hérité de l'incompétence de son père biologique pour cette matière. En tous les cas, la journée se termina en Botanique où il fut capable d'amadouer la plante qu'ils durent rempoter pour ne pas qu'elle lui transperce les tympans. Ce qui impressionna grandement le professeur et fit gagner 20 points à lui tout seul à sa maison.

La soirée se termina dans la salle commune avec tous les serpentards réunis pendant qu'Harry Gaunt leur révélait l'emplacement des salles perdues qu'il avait trouvé le matin même. Les plus âgés le remercièrent et dirent qu'ils lui devraient un service prochainement pour cela parce que les bibliothèques concernaient de la cinquième jusqu'à la septième année. Le lendemain matin, il devrait chercher les salles qui avaient été prévues pour les années inférieures.

C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

_Bordel… qu'est-ce que je fais sur les ruines d'un Manoir? Je me rappel Poudlard, les cours, les autres Serpentards…._

«Tu es ici parce que j'ai appelé ton esprit, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.»

_Je me retournai d'un coup afin de ne pas laisser mon dos trop exposé à une potentielle ennemie. Cependant, lorsque je l'aperçus, je boguai. La femme devant moi était magnifique. Non, non, pas magnifique, sublimissime! Ses longs cheveux de soie du même noir que les siens cascadaient jusqu'à ses fesses, son visage était d'une finesse et d'une aristocratie sans pareils, sa bouche vermeil souriant doucement dans sa direction, ses yeux en amandes de couleur bleu indigo, son corps mince tout en étant bien proportionné… Lorsque je me rendis compte de mon impolitesse, je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

«Tu n'as pas à être gêné envers moi, tu sais… puisque je suis ta mère, mon petit….»

_J'ouvris de tels grands yeux face à cette affirmation. Elle? Ma mère? Cette femme sublime est MA MÈRE? Incrédule, je crus un instant que je devenais fou. _

_Ce qu'elle dû comprendre parce qu'elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois… on me prenait dans une étreinte sans me frapper ou essayer de me tuer par étouffement. Une digue sembla s'effondrer en moi et je laissai mes larmes couler pour la première fois depuis mes trois ans. On m'aimait. Quelqu'un sur cette terre. M'aimait, Moi. _

_Je la serrai aussi fort que mes bras d'enfant le pouvait. Je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. Prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour ne jamais que l'on m'arrache à ce bonheur. _

_Après que mes larmes furent taries, elle se mit à ma hauteur et caressa mes joues._

«Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, que la vie est injuste envers ton sort, mais maintenant que tu es dans le passé, tu devras attendre avant de me contacter, mon moi passé… Attendre ta cinquième année minimum.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que mon moi du passé n'est pas encore au courant que tu es là. Qu'elle a un fils. Elle aura une vision de ce qui l'attend à ton quinzième anniversaire. Après votre rencontre, elle t'enseignera la magie de serpentard en même temps qu'elle la transmettra à Tom.

-Viendras-tu souvent dans mes rêves avant cette rencontre?»

_J'avais fini par comprendre que j'étais en train de dormir et que son esprit m'avait emmené sur le lieu de sa mort. Godric's Hollow. Sur les ruines du Manoir Potter. _

«Aussi souvent qu'ils me le permettront là-haut.

-Bien…

-Autre chose, ce que tu fais c'est déjà produit. Peu importe tes décisions et tes actes, c'est ce qu'il est advenu pour créer la situation qui a conduit au futur d'où tu viens. Si un geste est déplacé… une force invisible t'empêchera de faire ce que tu comptais poser comme geste et te redirigera vers le contraire.

-…»

_J'eus un nœud présent dans le fond de ma gorge. J'avais étudié le phénomène du retour dans le temps et imprégné les règles qui régissent ce que je vis. Donc, mon voyage avait déjà été fait. C'était mon Destin que d'être transporté ici. Bien. Je l'acceptais._

«Maintenant, que ça a été bien intégré, tu dois te réveiller… c'est l'heure de ta balade matinale.»

_Elle me fit un clin d'œil n se relevant devant moi. Je voulus rétorquer que je préférais parler plus avec elle. J'avais tant de questions par Merlin! Mais, elle me fit signe de me taire._

«Viendra le moment propice aux questions… mais ce moment n'est pas aujourd'hui…»

La vue du jeune Harry se brouilla sur l'image de sa mère souriante juste avant de se réveiller dans le dortoir. Tournant un regard ensommeillé vers le cadran, il vit qu'il était 5h du matin. Un sourire paresseux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ce serait sa routine pour toute sa scolarité que de se réveiller deux heures avant tout le monde et de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école. Il le sentait et le pressentait aussi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela cependant.

Il se prépara rapidement et retourna à son exploration avec l'enthousiasme de l'aventurier trop curieux pour laisser le moindre recoin inexploré. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit les salles pour les niveaux inférieur à l'étage au-dessus du dortoir. À ce qu'il paraissait, au temps des fondateurs, chaque maison étudiait de son côté avec des professeurs attitrés. Parce qu'il découvrit les salles pour les Serdaigles… celles pour Poufsouffle ainsi que celles pour Griffondor dans les étages supérieurs. En les découvrant, il lui devint aisé de découvrir l'emplacement des différentes salles communes et dortoirs. L'idée était absolument grandiose. En séparant les classes, les élèves ne savaient pas où en étaient rendue les autres maisons dans leurs études et donnaient le meilleurs d'eux-mêmes afin de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons…. Ingénieux. Le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard n'en parlait aucunement. Ce n'avait même pas été gardé dans les registres. Il fallait découvrir les pièces inutilisées pour savoir. Toutes les pièces. Un ancien sortilège permettant que seuls les Héritiers sachent et décident si oui ou non ils mettaient le monde sorcier au courant. Rêveur, le jeune Gaunt parti dans les dortoirs. Il n'avait mis qu'une heure pour tout découvrir et il voulait que son cousin soit au courant. Il s'approcha donc de lui et le secoua doucement pour ne pas le faire sursauter.

«Tom! Réveille-toi! Il faut que tu voies ça! chuchota-t-il furieusement à toute vitesse.

-Hein?! Quoi, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Chuuuuut! Lève-toi, prend rapidement ta douche et accompagne-moi!

-J'espère que ça vaut de me réveiller une heure et demi avant la sonnerie du cadran, Gaunt!

-Oui, oui, C'est ça, monsieur grognon! Dépêche!

-Ça va! Ça va! J'me lève! J'me lève!»

Jedusor marmonna contre les cousins énervants, mais sans plus se faire prier pour se préparer et l'accompagner. Ce fut en visitant tous les deux les salles de classes laissées à l'abandon qu'ils reçurent l'information sur la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar. En secret, Harry connut l'emplacement des appartements de Godric Griffondor et partagea l'information avec Tom. Ces découvertes simultanées les firent frétiller d'excitation. Ils découvraient les secrets dont seuls les deux étaient en mesure d'avoir en leur possession.

Grâce à cela, ils commencèrent tout doucement à se rapprocher. Les cours se poursuivirent dans une routine faite de leçons et d'apprentissage de la magie, mais en parallèle, leurs quêtes se poursuivirent. Chacun de leurs côtés, ils allèrent visiter les chambres des fondateurs. Griffondor pour Harry :

**-Flash-**

_C'est tellement excitant! Je croyais que si chambre il y aurait, ça n'aurait pu être qu'à côté de ses Lions. Je me rends maintenant compte que c'était vraiment crétin de ma part d'avoir eu ces préjugés. Mais, il s'avère qu'elle était dans les sous-sols. En dessous de ce qui avait été la forge et les écuries. Le tableau qui gardait l'entrée était celui d'un lion s'amusant avec un serpent. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. _

«-Excusez mon impolitesse, mais j'aimerais, moi, Harry Gabriel Potter Gaunt, avoir accès à cette chambre, par le sang mélangé de Griffondor et de Serpentard coulant dans mes veines.

-Enfin un héritier! Ça faisait des siècles qu'aucun descendant n'était descendu jusqu'ici, sauta de joie le lion.

-Il a bien dit par le sang mélangé de Griffondor et de Serpentard, Grif? S'étonna le serpent.

-Oui, il a bien d… Par Merlin! Qui a réussi le tour de force de permettre à ces deux lignées opposées à s'allier?

-Albus Dumbledore a kidnappé ma mère et la forcé à oublier sa vie en tant qu'Héritière de Serpentard et la garder emprisonné jusqu'en 1960 où elle l'a faite adopté par des moldus ainsi faite boire une potion de rajeunissement juste avant de la leur confier. Comme elle s'opposait au dernier des Potter à tout bout de champ par qu'il l'énervait, Dumbledore la faite boire une potion d'amour pour qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte de moi qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire…. Je vous dis ça parce que je viens de 50 ans dans le futur. Ce que je viens de vous expliquer n'est pas encore arrivé…

-Un sorcier a manipulé nos deux lignées? Gronda le lion.

-Il faut qu'il paie, siffla le serpent.

-Vos? Relevais-je, en haussant un sourcil.»

_Devant moi, les deux animaux se transformèrent en hommes. Un grand blond au regard doré et musclé à souhait pour le Lion et un homme mince aux traits aristocratiques avec de longs cheveux noir de jais ainsi qu'au regard vert émeraude pour le serpent._

«-Ces appartements que tu vas découvrir, sont ceux que nous partagions de temps en temps pour nous reposer de la cours des Sang purs et du ministère nouvellement formé à notre époque… commença à expliquer Griffondor.

-Nous avons décidé que ce serait notre portrait sous nos formes animagus qui en garderaient l'entrée afin de juger les Héritiers qui se présenteraient devant…. Poursuivit Serpentard.

-Et il fallait que nos deux Héritiers du moment soit en bonne entente pour que le Secret de son emplacement soit dévoilé, conclut Griffondor. »

_Sur ces mots, le tableau s'ouvrit. Ne me laissant pas le temps de me reprendre et d'encaisser la nouvelle de leur amitié s'insère, une force invisible me poussa à l'intérieur pendant que j'entendais vaguement les deux hommes comploter contre Dumbledore. À l'intérieur, je me repris et visita toutes les pièces. Il y avait un salon avec des épées accrochées tout le long des murs, une cuisine, une salle à manger, deux chambres avec les noms des Fondateurs d'inscrit dessus les portes, une salle de duels privée, deux bureaux pour les Fondateurs, un laboratoire de potions privée également avec des ingrédients immensément rares et disparut depuis trois-quatre siècles ainsi qu'une immense salle de bain avec une baignoire semblable à une piscine et une bibliothèque encore plus importante que celle présentée aux yeux de tous les élèves. Surement parce qu'elle était le résultat des deux vies des Fondateurs. Ils ont eu plus d'un siècle pour la remplir et l'agrandir. On avait surement placé un sort quelconque pour que les livres ne subisses pas l'effet du temps parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir été achetés la veille tellement la senteur du neuf était forte. _

**-Flash-Back-**

Le reste du temps qu'il avait passé dans les appartements, il était resté dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et avait lu tout ce qui lui était tombé dans les mains. De son côté, Tom avait rencontré le Basilique et avait trouvé l'endroit où Salazar avait rangé tout ce qui avait trait à la magie la plus noir qu'ils avaient étudiés en leur temps. Ils échangèrent ensuite et c'est Harry qui alla découvrir la Chambre des Secrets et Tom qui rencontra le portrait des appartements. Il prit conscience grâce aux deux hommes du tableau que les connaissances de la Chambre des Secrets devaient être prisent au sérieux et traitées avec parcimonie. Harry l'avait déjà compris en voyant les sujets traités dans la bibliothèque gardée par le roi des serpents. Le nom de «Chambre des Secrets» n'avait jamais été sensé qu'en comprenant de quoi il était question.

Au moment d'Halloween, s'étant autant rapproché que deux frères le sont en général, les deux garçons demandèrent de l'aide aux deux Fondateurs pour un rituel pouvant les rendre frères de sang. C'est à ce moment-là, donc, qu'ils découvrirent la salle des rituels utilisée au temps de l'ouverture de Poudlard, mais qui avait été fermée par le ministère dès que le dernier dans des quatre fondateurs soient morts et décrété que c'était de la magie noire.

Ils se jurèrent fidélité, soutien, amour filiale et protection sur leur sang.

Ensuite vinrent les fêtes de Noël ainsi que du nouvel an. Pensant qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux à s'offrir des cadeaux, ils n'en firent aucun aux autres qui gravitaient autour d'eux… le seul hic, c'est qu'ils découvrirent avec stupeur que les autres familles de Sang Pur voulaient les inviter à un gala regroupant toute l'aristocratie sorcière pour le nouvel an….

Mettant leur entraînement scolaire et extrascolaire de côté, ils se firent enseigner les danses traditionnelles dans ce genre de soirée aussi vite que possible.

Ainsi, les vacances du solstice d'hiver passèrent étonnamment vite pour ces deux orphelins de la vie. Se faisant courtiser, par de belles jeunes filles, de belles jeunes femmes et… parfois même certains jeunes hommes, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent aucunement comme ils étaient jeunes. En grandissant, peut-être qu'ils en profiteront… mais pour l'instant, non.

Puis, les cours reprirent.

Dumbledore ne les dérangeant pas, Harry et Tom purent terminer l'année et passer facilement les examens finaux.


	3. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

**5****e**** année**

_«Tom! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as permis à Zathil de sortir de la chambre?_

_-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que non!_

_-Elle est dans les murs de l'école et murmure qu'elle a faim…_

_-Je l'ai nourri il y a deux jours et elle devrait être repue après tout ça pour au moins une semaine! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… pas rond du tout!_

_-Elle a faim de sang humain, Tom…. De sang humain…_

_-Alors quelqu'un la trouvé et la contrôle parce qu'elle déteste le sang humain…_

_-Merde…»_

_«J'ai trouvé!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, mon frère?_

_-C'est Dumbledore….J'ai appris d'une source sûr qu'il a été l'amant de Grindelwald il y a quelques années…. Ce dernier lui aurait appris le fourchelangue. Ne me demande pas comment LUI, l'a appris parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. _

_-Une chance que nous avons le noble fourchelangue… il ne peut l'apprendre ou le comprendre. _

_-Changeons le mot de passe de la chambre pour l'empêcher d'y retourner!_

_-Il faut aussi penser à Zathil… et la désensorceler…._

_-Vrai…»_

**6****e**** année**

_«Tom… il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_-Vas-y…_

_-C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je vais le faire…_

_-…_

_-Je viens du futur… tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur mon histoire est vrai sauf que ça ce passera dans une cinquantaine d'années…._

_-Qui es-tu?_

_-Harry Gabriel Potter Gaunt…. [Explications sur la machination de Dumbledore et lettre de sa mère à l'appui.]… Tu n'es pas fâché que je te l'ais caché?_

_-Fâché, oui… mais en prenant tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années en compte… je comprends. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose…»_

_«Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si fatigué?_

_-Je…je n'en sais rien… J'… j'ai besoin…._

_-Besoin d…. Harry!»_

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Mme Abbott?_

_-Ne vous en faites pas, ce qu'il se passe devait arriver…_

_-Expliquez-moi!_

_-…_

_-Excusez-moi… la nervosité…_

_-Je vais faire comme si je ne vous avais pas entendu me donner un ordre parce que vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas, monsieur Jedusor._

_-D'accord… Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les aboutissements de ce qui est en train de se passer sous mon regard pour le moins inquiet, Mme?_

_-Beaucoup mieux… Il est en train de recevoir son héritage de créature magique._

_-Créature magique?_

_-Oui, je ne sais pas de quelle sorte il s'agit cependant, parce que sa transformation m'empêche d'utiliser la magie sur son système.»_

_«Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie, Tom?_

_-Tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras et c'est moi qui t'es conduit dans l'antre du Dragon…_

_-Ce n'est pas drôle Tom! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis évanoui?_

_-Tu recevais ton héritage magique…_

_-Quel héritage? De quoi tu parles à la fin?_

_-Tu n'étais pas au courant?_

_-Au courant de quoi?_

_-Toutes les familles Sang-Pur possèdent dans sa lignée du sang de créature magique. _

_-Sérieusement?_

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout… Connais-tu la raison du pourquoi est-ce que l'âge chez les sorciers est tellement important?_

_-Non, mais je suppose que tu vas éclairer ma lanterne._

_-Pas de sarcasmes, petit frère! _

_-Oui, oui! Bon ça va!_

_-L'âge de 11 ans qui signifie que ta magie est assez stable pour ne plus qu'elle ne s'agite au moindre sentiment négatif. Te permettant d'entrer dans une école pour apprendre à t'en servir. Ainsi que l'âge de 17 ans. Âge auquel tout sorcier possède entièrement sa magie qui est pleinement mature et fait de toi un sorcier confirmé… _

_-D'accord, mais…?_

_-Mais, il y a un entre-deux._

_-Comment ça un «entre-deux»?_

_-Tais-toi et tu le sauras!_

_-Mouais…_

_-L'âge de 16 ans est tout aussi significatif que les deux autres parce que c'est à ce moment-là que tout sorcier reçoit ou non son héritage de créature magique. On voit si chez toi, le gêne récessif de la créature ou des créatures faisant parti de ta lignée se réveille ou pas._

_-…_

_-Je vois que tu as compris que c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer chez toi…_

_-Laquelle?_

_-…Vampire.»_

**7****e**** année**

_«Albus avait tort… vous êtes vraiment exceptionnels…_

_-Merci… pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous avons affaire?_

_-Je m'appel Grindelwald, enchanté.»_

**Fin de 7****e**** année**

_«Je n'ai plus que deux mois à passer dans ce temps, Tom._

_-Alors transforme-moi._

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu désir?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien.»_

_«Comme je vous considère un peu comme mon père, maintenant, je vais vous raconter mon histoire…_

_-Je t'écoute, petit.»_

_«Il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir…_

_-Prends soin de toi, petit._

_-Je t'aime petit frère… j'espère que tu rentreras sain et sauf…_

_-Je vous aimes aussi…»_


	4. Chapitre 2

**Employés de Poudlard (dans le passé):**

_**Théodora Nolington**__ : Professeure de Sortilèges et Enchantements / Directrice de Serdaigle_

_**Albus Dumbledore**__ : Professeur de Métamorphose / Directeur des Griffondor_

_**Horace Slughorn**__ : Professeur de Potions / Directeur de Serpentard_

_**Herbert Beery**__ : Professeur de Botanique / Directeur de Poufsouffle_

_**Galatea Têtenjoy**__ : Professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

_**Cuthbert Binns**__ : Professeur de l'Histoire de la Magie_

_**Silvanus Brûlopot**__ : Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques_

_**Shelley Matthews**__ : Professeure d'Études de Runes_

_**Arielle Deauclair**__ : Professeure de Vol sur balais_

_**Henri Rochefort**__ : Professeur d'Arithmancie_

_**Sylvain Earl**__ : Professeur d'Astronomie_

_**Magorian **__: Professeur de Divination_

_**Elmira Adamson**__ : Professeure Étude des Moldus_

_**Maria Forester**__ : Professeure des Arts et musiques magiques_

_**Ogg Daniel**__ : Garde-Chasse_

_**Apollon Picott**__ : Concierge_

_**Irma Pince**__ : Bibliothécaire _

_**Naly Abbott**__ : Infirmière_

**Serpentards de l'âge d'Harry dans le passé:**

Helda Rosier

Gabriel Fawley

Abraxas Malfoy

Julien Nott

Orion Black

Adrien Parkinson

Rodrigue Zabini

Thomas Gaunt-Jedusor (surnommé Tom)

Eileen Prince

-[..]-

**Réponses Aux Reviews**

Merci à **Emilie, Karozthor the Necromagus, tenshi-sakura-love, Chadeauw, Kieran Elddir, vh132, .love, Babylon et nekow** pour vos encouragements, cela me fait chaud au cœur!

**Stormtrooper2 : **Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Je sais que c'est nul qu'Harry doivent retourner dans son temps, mais c'était l'une des conditions du défi et je tiens à respecter un minimum des contraintes, sinon ce ne serait pas un défi justement :p Mais je ferai en sorte que cela ne manque à personne en décrivant chacune des années d'apprentissage dans le passé.

Sinon, Tom et Harry sont bien cousins, mais comme Tom n'aura pas le gène vampire aussi fort qu'Harry pour pouvoir bénéficier de l'Héritage, il lui demandera de faire de lui un vampire plus tard. Je rassure qu'il n'y aura aucun inceste dans ma fic xD. Il ne fera que le mordre et lui donner de son sang. Le sexe n'est qu'avec un calice lors de sa transition. C'est comme cela que je le vois. Si ce n'est pas trop trop clair comme explications tu me le diras! Je rectifierai le tir :p

**Adenoide : **C'est ce que je désirais faire d'Harry. Je le trouve beaucoup trop naïf et manipulable dans la saga originale et ça me faisait quand même beaucoup grimacer. Il est beaucoup plus réfléchis et mature dans mon histoire, mais je ne le ferai pas énormément parfait tout de même. À cause de sa malnutrition, il aura plus de difficulté à se défendre au corps à corps, mais ne sera pas une larve non plus. J'essaie de mettre des bémols pour ne pas faire l'erreur du Gary-Sue. xD Avec son Héritage, il aura des facilités en Magie, mais n'aura pas la science infuse. Sa profite d'Avoir eu Merlin comme Maître d'Apprentissage ^^.

Et Yep! Dumby est un salaud xD.

**Mlle Eternity : **J'espère que ma structure est meilleure dans ce chapitre… Désolée pour les deux autres chapitres que j'ai fait :s je croyais avoir fait assez de séparations pour ne pas faire décrocher. C'était mieux sur Word pour lire xD

**AccroOvampire** : Désolée pour la non compréhension qui t'as submergée… C'était des flashes de ce qu'il s'en venait pour faire patienter… pas vraiment un chapitre. Un avant-goût si tu veux! Les prochains chapitres seront consacrés aux étés et aux années passées dans le passé. Celui-ci est celui du début de la deuxième année et de l'été entre la première et la deuxième. J'espère qu'au fur et à mesure de ton avancé cela te plaira. =)

**Bc130woody**** : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours et que mes fautes aient diminuées… mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que c'était peut-être parce que c'était des dialogues ou à cause de la courtesse (je sais que ce mot n'est pas un mot.. je l'ai inventé :D) de ce que j'ai envoyé la dernière fois. J'ai hâte à ton prochain commentaire qui confirmera ou infirmera mes propos sur la raison d'être de mes erreurs xD =P Sinon, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre! ;)

**KendaO : **Dans ma fic, j'essaie de faire valoir le point de vu que tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Tout comme, rien n'est uniquement blanc ou uniquement noir. Alors, je me contenterai de dire que Grindelwald n'est pas pour uniquement la violence et l'extermination de la «vermine» qui gangrène la société toute entière. J'expliquerai son point de vue lorsque je le ferai apparaître dans la fiction. J'ajouterais qu'Albus n'est pas seulement un maudit salaud… il est bien pire dans ses actions. Alors, oui, Tom et Harry seront avec lui. Tu découvriras pourquoi plus tard.

**xXxnarusasuxXx**** : **Je te félicite xD Tu es la seule personne à avoir deviner que c'était pour mettre l'eau à la bouche concernant la suite de cette histoire «l'Interlude». Je précise aussi que ce n'était pas marqué «Chapitre» donc… vraisemblablement, c'était en dehors de la trame pour montrer des morceaux de ce qui arrivera…

**FIN DES RAR!**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture et j'espère fortement qu'il vous plaira!**

**Chapitre 2**

Le retour en Poudlard Express avait été vif en discussions sur ce qu'ils allaient tous faire durant les vacances d'été. Tom était obligé de retourner à l'orphelinat ce qui le rendait morose à cause des autres orphelins qui allaient surement l'incommoder et l'insulter comme avant mais quelques répliques bien senties, de regards noirs disséminés ici et là pour qu'il n'y paraisse plus. Il pourrait alors avoir la sainte paix pour faire ses devoirs de vacance et se pencher sur tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur la société sorcière.

Abraxas parlait d'aller rejoindre quelques cousins en France sur la côte d'ivoire pour continuer ses cours avec son ancien tuteur. Le niveau des cours de Poudlard n'étant que moyen et ne donnant aucun cours sur les langues anciennes, les arts martiaux, la politique, l'économie, le maintien ainsi que l'étiquette, son père avait décidé qu'il poursuivrait avec son tuteur durant l'été. Pareils pour Orion, Adrien, Julien et Rodrigue.

Harold avait prévu quant à lui de récapituler son héritage, visiter un à un les domaines familiaux et commencer à faire rénover son Manoir familiale qu'il avait hérité de son père. Il ne divulgua aucunement que son père dont il parlait n'était aucunement son père biologique. Potter. Mais, bien sûr de Merlin. Comme il était émancipé, il se devait de tout connaître sur sa famille et de se faire enseigner tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon Lord.

En écoutant attentivement les explications du jeune Gaunt, Abraxas lui proposa d'en parlait avec son père et d'essayer de le convaincre de parler en sa faveur au tuteur qui s'occupait de lui. Reconnaissant envers son condisciple de serpentard, il accepta sa proposition et lui demanda de le tenir au courant en lui envoyant un hibou.

Puis, les sujets dérivèrent vers les examens trop faciles selon les garçons, les filles de leur année et en particulier de Minerva McGonagall qui n'arrêtait pas de rechercher l'attention du Professeur Dumbledore sonnant comme pathétique, le Quidditch et leurs enfances chacun de leurs côtés. N'en ayant pas encore parlé durant l'année scolaire pour se faire une idée précise de leurs amis. Ils en avaient tous conclus que tout le monde était digne de confiance dans leur groupe. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait les Sang Pur. Harry et Tom n'étaient, quant à eux, que trop habitués à tout garder pour eux donc à ne pas se confier. Ils ne dirent que le strict nécessaire.

Une fois le train arrivé en gare, ils se firent des accolades virils à l'intérieur du train puis, une poignée de mains devant les parents. Durant l'année, au fils de ses recherches, Harry appris qu'il existait un moyen de transport sorcier qui faisait office de bus appelé de manière originale – entendre l'ironie dans le ton du jeune garçon – le Magicobus. Au lieu de prendre le taxi ou autre moyen de locomotion moldu, il agita sa baguette comme indiquer dans la marche à suivre afin d'appeler le conducteur en avant de la gare.

Se fichant du discours de bienvenue du gars, il tendit l'argent demandé pour aller au chemin de traverse et partit s'asseoir dans le fond sur l'un des lits, sa valise à ses pieds. Le chemin prit à peine cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à destination car seul passager. Il remercia poliment le chauffeur et descendit. Il fut accueilli dans le bar par un homme dans la force de l'âge qui s'appelait Terrence.

Reconnaissant, le jeune garçon qui avait passé les deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été de l'année précédente, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda s'il désirait la même chambre que l'été passé. Reconnaissant envers l'homme parce qu'étant épuisé par le voyage, Harry décida qu'il remettrait sa visite aux gobelins au lendemain matin et accepta le repas du soir proposé.

Une fois restauré, il partit dans sa chambre pour les vacances d'été et sortit un parchemin de sa malle pour aller ensuite s'installer afin de faire une liste des choses qu'il avait à acheter et à faire le lendemain dans la journée. Une fois la liste faite, il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et se prépara à dormir.

-[…]-

Le matin suivant, il se leva parfaitement réveillé à l'aube. Le petit déjeuner fut sobre avec deux toasts, du bacon avec un jus de citrouille et il prit une tasse de café pour la route vers la banque.

Le jeune Gaunt était chanceux parce qu'il n'y avait personne sur le chemin de traverse et qu'il pourrait tranquillement discuter de ses affaires sans être inquiéter d'être déranger à la banque des gobelins. À peine cinq minutes de marche plus tard, il arriva en face de l'impressionnant bâtiment et y entra.

«J'aimerais parler avec le directeur de cette banque s'il vous plaît, maîtres gobelins»

Les petits êtres arrêtèrent de travailler pour regarder le jeune noble qui se présentait devant eux en requérant de parler au directeur. Mais ce n'était pas le culot que l'enfant avait avec cette simple demande qui arrêta les gobelins, ce fut le fait qu'il parlait leur langue, avec un accent certes, mais parfaitement et sans faute dans la prononciation.

Cela pencha diablement en sa faveur et on le conduisit au gobelin répondant au nom de Ragnarok. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec une expression de curiosité.

«On m'a rapporté que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer, Monsieur…»

«Gaunt, Harold Gaunt, Maître Ragnarok.»

«Monsieur Gaunt. Je dois avouer que cela fait au moins une centaine d'années que je n'ai pas entendu parler de votre famille et cela me rend un tantinet perplexe de vous voir réapparaître sans préavis.»

«Disons que la famille est… se croit au-dessus du sorcier moyen et qu'Elle n'est plus ce qu'elle a jadis été de par le passé. La consanguinité entre familles lui a fait peur et leur a fait penser que les sorciers n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Je ne suis pas de cet avis pour ma part.»

Le langage soutenu du jeune enfant de douze ans surpris le gobelin qui fit attention à ne pas montrer ses sentiments personnels.

«Je comprends.»

«Mais, ce n'est pas pour vous parler deux que je suis venu à vous aujourd'hui. C'est pour ceci»

Harry sortit la clé que lui avait remise Merlin avant de partir définitivement vers l'au-delà.

«Un vieil ami m'a remis ceci avant de mourir. Il m'a dit que peut-être pourrais-je y avoir accès au contraire de lui-même parce qu'il y avait une protection de sang en plus de la clé sur la porte du coffre.»

Le gobelin essaya de cacher le plus possible sa surprise, mais l'éclat de son regard le trahis. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il croisa les bras derrière le dos de peur de se trahir en tendant les bras vers la clé. Cette même clé qui ouvrait le coffre-fort de l'enchanteur le plus puissant que l'histoire n'ait jamais connu se trouvait devant ses yeux et elle était authentique!

«Savez-vous ce qu'il se trouve dans vos mains, jeune sorcier?»

«Oui, la clé d'un ami cher à mon cœur qu'il m'a légué…»

«C'est la clé perdu du coffre-fort de Merlin l'Enchanteur! Ses proches ont essayés de faire mains basses sur sa richesse une fois qu'il fut publiquement décrété mort, mais sans la clé, personne ne put jamais jeter un coup d'œil sur ses possessions!»

Le jeune Gaunt fit semblant d'être surpris, mais intérieurement il eut un sourire de requin. Son mentor lui avait dit que quelque chose comme ça avait pu se passer et qu'il était fier de son petit tour. Il demanda que l'on garde ce fait secret pour ne pas que l'on sache à propos de ce qu'il possédait mais qu'il mettait la sa fortune entre leur mains experte pour faire fructifier ses acquis.

Cette demande fit ouvrir de grands yeux au gobelin qui accepta l'honneur qui lui était fait. Par la barbe de ses ancêtres, il allait devenir le gérant des voûtes de Merlin l'enchanteur et de son héritier!

«Mais avant de trop nous enthousiasmer, je tiens à faire la teste de lignée, ne vous en déplaise, jeune Gaunt.»

«Oh, mais faites, Maître Ragnarok, faites! Mais j'aimerais un serment que rien qui ne sera dit dans ce bureau ne sera divulgué au reste du monde… Vous savez, il en va de ma sécurité personnelle et celle de mon Héritage.»

«Bien entendu. Je comprends parfaitement votre position… Moi, Directeur de la Banque Anglaise de Gringotts, jure par mes ancêtres, ma magie, ma vie et mon honneur, de ne jamais divulguer intentionnellement ou non les secrets de … (Harry lui dit son nom en entier) Harold Gabriel Potter Gaunt, Ainsi soit-il par Magie Magistra!»

Malgré lui, Harry fut impressionné par l'engagement que pris le gobelin envers lui. Il ne le mentionna pas, mais lui aussi était curieux à propos de sa lignée. Ragnarok prépara le parchemin qu'il enchanta avec l'aide d'une potion de révélation de lignée et lui tendit un petit poignard en retour. Le plus jeune fit couler un petit peu de son sang dessus et son arbre généalogique apparut. Les parchemins se rajoutaient au fur et à mesure qu'une page se remplissait au complet.

Ils apprirent que, contrairement à la croyance populaire, Merlin n'était pas mort sans avoir eu d'enfant et que sa fille aînée s'est mariée avec Serpentard. Et que de ce couple est née la lignée Peverell qui donna naissance aux familles Gaunt et Potter entre autre chose. Du côté de Griffondor, il s'est marié à la fille cadette de Merlin. Ce qui relie les deux lignées qui se sont mélangés au fils des siècles.

Bref, en plus de ça, Harry apprit que dans sa lignée, il y avait le créateur du vif d'or, le fondateur de la gazette du sorcier et ainsi de suite du côté des Potter. De celui des Gaunt, il y avait le créateur de beaucoup d'avancés en médicomagie en parallèle avec l'avancé médicale moldu, des balais de compétitions ainsi que de sortilèges et ainsi de suite.

La stupéfaction du gobelin en voyant le nom de ses parents et la date de sa naissance ainsi que le nom de son mentor valut tout l'or du monde pour le jeune Gaunt et il se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire au plus grand embarras de Ragnarok.

«Vous… vous…»

«Je viens du futur, oui, et c'est Merlin qui m'a envoyé dans ce temps… effectivement.»

-[…]-

Par la suite, les négociations purent débuter par un traiter de neutralité envers la prochaine guerre qu'il y aurait entre Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore. Le récit de son enfance et de la machination de Dumbledore envers sa mère et le mariage arranger avec James Potter fit que le gobelin fut absolument d'accord avec tout ce que proposa le plus jeune.

La légitimité de son héritage fut prouver par l'acceptation des bagues de la famille Myrddin alias Merlin, celle des Potter en plus de celle de Gryffondor et celle des Peverell. Il refusa de prendre celle des Gaunt et de Serpentard pour que Tom puisse les revendiquer. Ensuite, la paperasse au sujet de son émancipation fut remplie. Puis, vint le tour dans les voûtes afin de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il prendrait et de ce qu'il garderait en sécurité à l'intérieur le temps de revenir dans son temps.

En regardant toutes les propriétés qu'il possédait, Harry choisit néanmoins le Manoir Gryffondor qui serait rénové pour être son endroit où il resterait durant les prochaines vacances pour laisser le temps aux gobelins et aux elfes de maison qu'il engagea par l'entremise de Ragnarok de rénover entièrement le bâtiment.

Il repartit de la Banque avec plusieurs livres d'ancienne magie, de potions, de sortilèges, de médicomagie et de défense. Plus tard, il reviendrait les déposer et en reprendre d'autres, mais pour l'instant il étudierait ceux-là.

-[…]-

Comme Harry ne possédait pas encore la liste des choses à acheter pour sa deuxième année, il acheta tout de même ce que lui conseillèrent les vendeurs pour s'avancer dans ses connaissances. Il avait le niveau d'un cinquième année et préférait lire des manuels plus avancer et continuer à prendre de l'avance. Surtout en potion. Parce que ce sujet le passionnait et qu'il souhaitait devenir Maître potionniste. Peut-être même faire une double maîtrise en médicomagie comme ses ancêtres.

Il verrait en temps voulu. Peut-être Maître Potionniste ici et Médicomage dans son époque. Il pourrait se mettre à niveau question potion en un rien de temps et se donner du challenge pour la médicomagie ensuite… C'était à réfléchir.

Ensuite, Harry partit se refaire une garde-robe pour l'époque et acheta une malle à 5 serrures avec un appartement portable ainsi qu'une bibliothèque où il pourrait ranger tous ses manuscrits les plus précieux. Les serrures ne s'ouvriraient qu'avec son emprunte sanguine et le bout de sa baguette pour celle avec la bibliothèque et l'appartement. Sinon, les trois autres avec son matériel scolaire, ses vêtements et quelques livres hors cours sans danger.

Ses résultats d'examens arrivèrent enfin avec sa lettre de début d'année. Il était Major de sa promotion, rapidement suivi par Tom, puis par Abraxas et tout le groupe qu'il s'était fait d'amis… Il fut inutile de retourner sur le chemin de traverse puisque, sans le savoir, il avait tout le matériel de deuxième année avec lui, dans sa malle.

-[…]-

Après la réception de ses résultats et de sa liste, Harry prit contact avec Abraxas et ce dernier lui annonça que son père était tout à fait pour qu'il suive ses cours avec son précepteur durant la deuxième moitié des vacances d'été. Il paraitrait que ses résultats académiques aient impressionné le vieux professeur et qu'il avait absolument hâte de l'avoir pour élève.

C'était donc au Manoir Malfoy de France qu'il emménagerait pour le reste de l'été.

-[…]-

Ils étaient tous les deux –Abraxas et Harry – dans le salon du Manoir et discutaient de choses et d'autres en attendant que l'heure du repas ne s'en vienne.

«Comment c'est passé le début de tes vacances d'été?» Questionna Abraxas, le visage neutre même s'il était heureux de revoir l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

«Il a été parfait! Je découvre encore pleins de choses sur ma famille ces derniers temps et c'est passionnant… vraiment!»

Le blond ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu de ses propos, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas pour la simple bonne raison qu'il s'en moquait que cela intéressait ou pas son ami. Il n'en dirait pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait…

«Vraiment, monsieur Gaunt?» Questionna Lord Malfoy qui venait d'arriver sur sa dernière phrase. «Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez découvert de si passionnant sur votre famille?»

…Sauf si on l'obligeait pour ne pas que sa couverture ne tombe comme maintenant.

«Est-ce que vous saviez que Merlin avait eu deux filles?»

Mmmh… peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de dévoiler cette carte tout de suite après tout. Cependant, qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Comme dit l'adage.

«Et comment avez-vous su cet état de fait? Avez-vous des preuves?

-Le test de lignage des gobelins? Serpentard était marié avec l'aînée et Gryffondor l'était avec la cadette selon ce qu'à démontré la remonter dans mon arbre généalogique. Les Gaunt viennent de l'Union de Marika Myrddin et de Salazar Serpentard. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, les Potter nous sont de loin apparentés par la branche de Léanne Myrddin et de Godric Gryffondor.

-En effet, Monsieur Gaunt, cette histoire est des plus passionnantes. Avez-vous découvert autre choses?

-Effectivement, Lord Malfoy, mais je crois que je préfèrerais être confortablement assis… Pouvons-nous nous déplacer vers la bibliothèque du Manoir?

-La bibliothèque? Oui, pourquoi pas? Cela me semble être une bonne idée…»

-[…]-

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le jeune Gaunt étudiait sous la houle du vieux Professeur Erikson. Il venait de terminer un épuisant exercice de Taï Chi contre Abraxas qui, ayant plus d'expérience que lui, l'avait envoyé valser contre le tapis protecteur du mur et allait prendre une douche lorsqu'il entendit une conversation intéressante entre le Professeur et Lord Malfoy. Prenant des précautions pour ne pas être découvert à les espionner, il écouta.

«Comment s'en sort le jeune Gaunt, Erikson?

-Je n'avais jamais vu d'élève aussi motiver à apprendre et qui ne tenait pas mon enseignement comme acquis ou inutile.

-C'est une bonne chose j'imagine…

-La meilleure qui puisse arriver pour redorer le blason des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, oui! Certaines personnes voudront peut-être l'en empêcher cependant… C'est un génie et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit en danger pour cela.

-Si nous voulons être pris au sérieux et être écouter, nous, les vieilles familles, il se doit d'être fort. D'après ce que j'ai entendu par mon fils, c'est un jeune dont nous devons nous faire l'allié et il a ce charisme des plus grands leaders!

-Alors, nous devons organiser sa protection et l'entraîner le plus possible pour ensuite lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même dans notre société. Aucun mensonges… la strict vérité devrait nous attirer ses faveurs…»

Après cela, Harry n'entendit plus rien à part des marmonnements ressemblant à des stratégies pour le garder en sureté. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il poursuivit sa route et alla finalement prendre sa douche. Comme c'était un doux sentiment d'être véritablement pris en considération et pris au sérieux par les adultes…

Rien que pour cela, il doublerait ses efforts d'apprentissage.

-[…]-

Le reste des vacances passa extrêmement vite et vint le jour de la rentrée en deuxième année pour toute la bande de serpents. Les deux derniers jours de vacances, Harry était retourné dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur et préparer ses affaires pour la rentrée, c'était donc pour cela qu'il était arrivé plus tôt que la plupart de ses camarades et lisait un immense pavé sur les Potions de septième année dans un compartiment vide.

Potion était la matière qu'il avait le plus avancé de toutes. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire grâce à elles étaient tout bonnement énorme. Un tel potentiel… Soudainement, il vit la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir et laisser entrer une jeune fille de son âge aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement vagués, au jolie visage en ovale, au corps gracieux d'une aristocrate et au regard doré le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie.

«Bonjour… j'ai remarqué que tu lisais le même livre que moi et je me demandais si tu comprenais bien ce qu'ils expliquaient au chapitre 5 sur la potion de vérité…»

Sa voix était douce et interrogative. Elle tenait dans ses bras, serré contre sa poitrine, en effet le même volume que lui. Une affamée de potions comme lui! Une chance! Il acquiesça simplement de la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

«Je m'appelle Harold Gabriel Gaunt. Ou Harry ou Gaby si tu veux… et toi?

-Je m'appelle Eileen Cassandre Prince, enchanté Gaby, sourit la jeune fille doucement.

-Alors, Cass… qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?»

Commença alors une longue conversation sur les potions qui ne termina que lorsque les amis du jeune homme arrivèrent à la gare avec leurs parents. Les recommandations neutres pleuvaient sur les jeunes et ils finirent par dire dignement au revoir aux parents avant d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry fit les présentations pour la jeune fille et le train partit de la gare pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard.

-[…]-

L'année débuta dans le calme et la bonne entente parmi la maison des Serpentards. Les plus vieux venait en aide au plus jeunes lorsqu'ils se perdaient encore dans le château. Le septième année qui avait lancé l'avertissement à Harry l'année précédente lui venait en aide pour la botanique et l'Histoire de la Magie. C'était les deux matières qui faisaient le plus défaut à Harry. Même s'il avait réussi avec brio ses examens finaux, il avait besoin qu'on le pousse à se poser des questions sur les périodes historiques étudiées. En parallèle, il apprenait à connaître son cousin et ils continuaient à apprendre sur leurs ancêtres, chacun de leur côté.

Puis, le Directeur annonça qu'il y aurait un bal pour la fête d'Halloween… Provoquant une cacophonie du tonnerre!


End file.
